


you probably shouldn't snoop in people's stuff, especially if it's a diary

by orphan_account



Series: One big (tiny) happy famILY [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Cutting, Diary/Journal, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Magic, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Out of Character, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-26 21:49:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18725656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Everyone has a diary (or journal whatever logan).Emile thought that this would be a good idea, a place where they could all write about their deepest secrets and feelings.So what would they write it we were able to see it?Let's find out!(Basically your just reading a sides diary ((the prescriptive changes every chapter))





	1. Deceit

**Author's Note:**

> Mentions of rape,Sympathetic deceit (hes literary writing this chapter), swearing,lust,and deceit doesn't like writing.

_dear asshole who made me write this,_

_I know your reading this and somehow getting pleasure out of it._

_But I don't actually care all that much so that's whatever._

 

_You told me it might help if I write a gratitude journal so here I am, I just want to make it clear I'm only doing this for Remy and not you._

_Anyway here are some things I gratitude about_

_1.Remy_

_2.Cry_

_3.Happy_

_4.Sometimes Virgil_

_5.Roman_

 

_Why do I gratitude Roman, because despite all the shit lust did to him he doesn't insult himself in front of everyone- just kidding. He's a good kid truly, despite his 'big ego' all he wants in the end of the day is everyone's happiness._

 

_I wish he'd never met lust...that bitch lied about our agreement and used him! He can go die in a sinkhole for all I care, it's Roman that needs this more than I do! I've gotten help, I'm done with the past, that fucker on the other hand hasn't told a soul!_

_I swear on my two snakes I will slice Lust throat if he ever goes near my family again._

 

_Signing off, Jackles (Deceit) Sanders._


	2. Cry (Shyness) Sanders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eeeeeeee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: self hate, Dark thoughts, Sympathetic deceit mentioned,awkward pinning,implied depression.

_Dear whoever_

_I hate myself._

_WOW Cry what else is new..._

_I just hate my existence, why? Maybe it's the fact that everyone has to protect me, or possibly the fact that I'm crushing on my best friend who probably won't ever see me as anything else, or maybe its because all I can do is watch how Deceit falls apart because he refuses to acknowledge the past because he wants to 'protect us' even though it's tearing him to pieces._

 

_Oh Kay then now that that's off my chest I'm going to make fun of how oblivious Dee and Remy are._

_I have heard them tell each other they love the other and said other brushes it off, they've missed like three times and STILL don't acknowledge it, they make fun of Roman and Virgils' blatant flirting and then turn around and do it themselves, I swear to god if I see Remy throw away another fucking half finished love letter I'm going to die._

 

_Me and the darkies need to come up with **another** plan, something better than trying to get them to confess to the other. Because everyone is going insane with their stupid lovely dovey pinning._

 

_Anyway I'm done complaining for today_

 

_Sincerely Cry (Shyness) Sanders_

 

_P.S. I think I saw Remy and Deceit dancing (will this be it)_

 

_P.P.S. Lol nope just more denial_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (The only reason Cry sounds so confident in this is because nobody can see it. Otherwise they stutter or use sign language to speak.)

**Author's Note:**

> That bitch who lied about the agreement was lust not Roman.  
> Anyway! I hope y'all like this actual garbage as I'm currently trying not to fail at everything in school whilst staying a tiny bit healthy (even though I'm failing at being healthy because I keep getting sick)  
> If you have any suggestions or see a mistake in this please don't hesitate to comment about it (I don't bite!)
> 
> I am better at one shots and short stories so that's why I tend to sometimes leave things unfinished (I have a short interest in my own stories because they suck)  
> Anyway bye!


End file.
